Key To the Dragons
by SugoiNaluShipper2
Summary: Gajeel knew of these things. He always did. Whatever was going on, Natsu would ask, and have an answer. It was because Gajeel was older, and he took things seriously. Maybe it was because he asked Metalicana about these...urges. Still, Natsu knew that he wouldn't be able to hold this back anymore. Lucy was in danger, and it was his job to protect her...from himself. LEMON CH 3 NALU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Heyyyyy guys! First book on fanfiction so I want to make sure it's the best I can make it. Nalu is the shipping, along with some Gale and maybe some others? I want to make it clear that this isn't the cliché, overused storyline of Lucy being the Dragon Princess or anything like that (I don't mean that to be offensive to any writers who have done that, but I've seen that bit wayyyyy too many times). Next I'd like to say: LEMON IN CHAPTER THREE. I'll be warning you along the way that that is coming, so just a friendly reminder. Due to the Lemon, this book is rated M for young readers' safety. **

* * *

"Oi, Gajeel, you smell different today," Natsu observed, his nose twitching. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he tried to find where he smelled that scent before. It was on the tip of his tongue, and he knew this scent was way too familiar for his liking.

Gajeel sat stiff in his barstool. How could he be so stupid?! Gajeel was smarter than this than to let another dragon slayer sniff him all day. He had to get out. "S-salamander, stop that! You're freaking me out!" But Natsu continued his search.

Just before Gajeel was home-free, Natsu raised his head, a sly smirk on his face. The iron dragon slayer stopped in his tracks. Oh he was so dead. Especially when Mirajane was right behind the counter.

Gajeel gulped. He knew what was coming.

"I know you slept with someone last night," Natsu whispered.

Those words were almost joyous. Gajeel was relieved, for now. Natsu would probably absentmindedly walk by Levy and he'd know right away. What worried Gajeel the most was if Natsu found out, would he rush into things? If Natsu found out, then this would be a competition of who could have the most sex. Sure, it sounded stupid, but Natsu was arrogant, and so was Gajeel.

Gajeel closed his blood-red eyes to rid himself of screeching at Natsu. "If you even think to tell anyone, I will personally rip you to embers. Got it, Flame-head," He growled.

Natsu brushed it off, however, their voices soon became fists and punches. Just like any other day at Fairy Tail.

* * *

That night, rain fell upon Earthland. A soft sigh or groan could be used to describe Lucy's evening. With the pitter-patter of rain outside, that'd mean there'd be no mission tomorrow. It also meant that Lucy wouldn't get a wink of sleep. Rain always put her down. It reminded her of the sorrow and misery at her mother's gravestone.

Lucy had asked Levy to come over tonight with books, so they could have a little girl-time, but it appeared that Levy was not coming due to the terrible weather.

She sighed again. Lucy was as awake as the day, yet her body would not do much to hold her own weight. As she stripped down to nothing more than her undergarments, Lucy saw a flash outside her window. _Must be lightning, _She thought. Her stomach gurgled, indicating she was hungry. Lucy moved her way into the kitchen. Right as she opened the fridge and the light popped on, a loud, thundering boom erupted, and the power went out.

_Great, just great! I'm stuck here in the frozen temperatures because my power is out!_ Lucy huffed. She trotted back to her bed in hopes of sleep.

As Lucy laid back down in bed, her mind wandered to some crazy thoughts. Like first, Natsu should be in her apartment. It was unlikely for him to elsewhere at this time of night. He usually snuck in and invaded Lucy in her sleep. But tonight, that wasn't the case.

Tonight, Lucy was alone. She could be writing in her novel. She could be actually trying to sleep. Instead, she thought of a special dragon slayer.

She thought of how good a boyfriend he might be. She thought of his revealing overcoat that at many times was so tempting to reach out and stroke his chest, but still refused. She thought of his cheesy grin that won her heart so many times because it reminded her he was always trustworthy. She thought about how Natsu was always there to protect her... and the many times her breasts landed on his face. Oh, and the time he groped her.

Just Natsu in general made her insides melt. The warm feeling that churned in her stomach made her feel at ease, and soon enough, Lucy had found peace in dreamland.

But it wasn't long until her mind cranked its gears again.

The window beside her bed creaked a bit. The rain's sound barely made any difference inside or outside. One figure entered the room. A calloused hand reached for the window's latch to close it. The being came closer to Lucy; a hand extended in her direction. Just before it touched her sleeping figure, it smacked its hand away.

Her breath hitched. She could feel the warm presence of a being in her room, but she remained quiet playing the 'I'm asleep, so don't touch me' bit. As the heat of the creature drew closer, she let out a small shriek.

A low reptilian growl was heard. Its eyes pierced on its prey. It licked its lips with a long forked tongue. How it would feel to have her body against its own. As the creature's thoughts became deeper and more perverted, the sane side of it snapped into place. _I can feel her heart beating faster. She must be having a nightmare...or something else, _it thought. The creature's mind began to play images of Lucy and itself wrapped around each other. Both releasing pleasure that had been built up for so long.

"Luce," it breathed. Its hand curled into a fist. _I can't stay here much longer, _it thought hastily.

It turned for the window. When Lucy thought the creature was gone, she peeked one eye open. She gasped at the sight. At the last moment before it hopped down, lightning flashed, perfectly enhancing the salmon hair on its head.

It ran as far as it could to isolation. "Soon... I have to know if you love me... Then I can be normal again. Gajeel is always right about these things.

* * *

"Levy..." Gajeel's eyes averted from his mate. He had to explain a lot to her in such a short amount of time. Natsu was already in his stage, and it wouldn't be long before he too would have a mate.

Levy sat cross-legged on her bed. It was a queen size, just big enough for her small petite self, and her tall and broad mate. She had books scattered on the ground, and an entire study table for her work.

"Hmmm?" She asked tenderly.

Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck as he began, "Salamander is in his stage. Just like I was two days ago."

There was no need to further explain. Levy knew that the beast that crawled into her bed a few nights ago was Gajeel in his stage. She had experienced a side of Gajeel she had never known. He had been frightening, yet protective. A dragon slayer's stage was just another dragon instinct that they had. It was almost like heat, but it's only a signal that lets the dragon slayer know they've chosen a mate.

Levy was partially scared. "W-What about Lu-chan?" By now, everyone in the guild knew Natsu and Lucy were meant for each other. It wouldn't be anyone else. Not even Lisanna.

The two cuddled up on Levy's bed. Worrying for her best friend, she began to shake. "Don't cry, Shrimp. Bunny-girl'll be alright. If she loves Salamander, then she'll be fine," Gajeel cooed.

She looked up at Gajeel with the biggest eyes and snuggled back into his chest. She believed him. She knew Lucy loves Natsu, and it'd be a matter of time before they'd mate.

Still, Levy wondered what happened to Lucy tonight. Especially when she was supposed to be at Lucy's apartment with her books. Did Natsu invade Lucy in her sleep? Levy hoped not. For now, Lucy should be aware of Natsu because Levy did get one hell of night with Gajeel in his stage. And the longer she waited, the more intense the mating would be.

"What if Lu-chan isn't ready?"

"She'll have to go through with it."

Levy thought long and hard. There was one thing that Lucy hadn't done yet that every woman in the guild had already done, and that was giving herself to someone. Even Lisanna did a little number on Edo-Natsu (taken that Edo-Natsu and Natsu are opposites, we can assume that Earthland's Natsu will never be right for Lisanna). Lucy was someone who wanted to wear a white dress to her wedding.

Gajeel stroked her hair. Levy's breaths became short and light.

As soon as Gajeel knew she was asleep, he muttered to himself, "Metalicana told me everything. It'll be so soon, too. I hope he was right."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Minna-san! Wazzup? I'm just really happy today for some reason... That may be the reason I updated  
cuz I was feeling peppy and I just got to writing. It is time...for the next...chapter! Next I'd like to say:  
LEMON IN CHAPTER 3, PLZ DON'T GIMME FLAMES OR ANY OF THAT CRAP FOR SAYING I  
DIDN'T WARN YOU BECAUSE I TOTALLY JUST DID. It is my responsibility that  
young readers are not exposed to harmful or mind-damaging writing  
pieces, so I am warning them. Rated M content next chapter kids!**

Good mornings are when you wake up and don't get easily irritated. Bad mornings are when you wake up to a certain dragon slayer in your bed. Fortunately, today was a good morning.

Lucy had woken up to the sound of birds chirping, and the wind singing on a Tuesday morning. The sun that peaked from over the nearby buildings definitely set a pumped mood for the day. She hopped out of bed and dressed herself in her usual blue and white tube, knee high boots, and black mini skirt attire. Her keys resided on the table, ready for a mission. Which was exactly what Lucy was going to do today.

Before Lucy fled the room, she glanced at her bed. An uneasy feeling came over her. As Lucy recalled last night's events, all she could conclude was Natsu had been here. Watching her. What worried her more was he didn't sound the same. He had growled. She had heard slithering. And before Lucy knew what to do last night, he had simply vanished.

She headed to the guild after that. Lucy needed no more stress. Stress was a collaboration of things that got you down and make you tired.

Lucy burst through the guild doors minutes later.

"Ohayo, minna-san!" greeted her normal cheery self.

"Mornin', Lucy," said some of the other mages.

She strode up to the bar and smacked her hands on the table. It wasn't loud, but it got Mira's attention (which it was supposed to). Mira whirled around to see the bright-eyed mage.

"Why, hello, Lucy!" Mira looked at the ceiling in thought for a moment, then snapped her fingers. "Oh, that's right! Today is Tuesday. You have your weekly missions on Tuesday," Mira said.

Lucy nodded. "Hai. I just wanted to know where Natsu is so I can fetch him."

Mira blinked. "I don't think I've seen him today... Why don't you try his house?"

There was a silence. Lucy's thoughts wandered to the memory of last night. His voice, and his...sounds. She shivered. Lucy was curious, that's all. She wanted to ask Natsu what happened last night because she knew he had been in her apartment.

Mira waved a hand in front of Lucy's face. "Having naughty thoughts, Lucy?"

Her cheeks began to burn in more ways than one. Lucy only managed a stammer. "No! In fact, I'm going to his house right now!" Right after she said that, Lucy regretted it. She had an unsettling feeling come over her. Like if she went, something bad was going to happen.

She also really wanted to do a mission (never thought Lucy'd say that.)

A few bar stools down, Gajeel sat. He had overheard the entire conversation. His motions turned frantic, _I need to find Shimp. Now! _He thought hastily. His eyes scanned the guild. Near the guild doors, he caught a familiar scent. His eyes fixated on a petite bluenette.

Without drawing too much attention to himself, he make his way to his mate. She had a book in hand, and Gale force reading glasses between her delicate fingers. When he approached her, he clamoed a hand on her figure. She turned, knowing exactly who it was.

"Gajeel, I told you, if you're horny just wait till-" Levy was cut off by his sudden glare.

"Listen, Shimp. Bunny-girl wants to go visit Salamander _at his house. _Create a diversion. Just make sure she doesn't go there," Gajeel explained quickly. He glanced to the side to see the Celestial mage leaving the bar.

"Wait a minute... I thought you said it was all fine: that Lu-chan and Natsu shouldn't have any problems," Levy interjected. She was getting frustrated.

"Levy... we have to hold them off, or else no one will be ready. Natsu is going through his stage at dangerous rates." He gulped. "Please?"

Levy huffed. "I still don't understand, but I'll help you."

"Good, 'cuz here she comes."

Levy twirled around to see Lucy with an angered expression. "What's up, Lu-chan?"

Lucy barely acknowledged Levy. She blinked a few times then turned to Levy. "I'm going on a mission. I've just got to pick up Natsu on the way."

"But Lu-chan!" Levy whined. "You said today we were going to organize my book shelves."

"I-I did?" Lucy questioned.

Levy nodded. The guilt had suddenly rose inside of her. Levy hated it when she lied to Lucy. Gajeel ad some serious shit to explain when this was over.

Lucy stood her ground. "I'm sorry, Levy-chan, but not today. I think this is the first time I've been motivated to do a mission," she laughed.

Levy kept persisting. "How about I walk you there? You know, so you don't get lonely," Levy said quickly.

"Sure! I could use some company on the way," Lucy said smiling.

Before they were completely out the doors, Levy turned her head just enough to see Gajeel. They made eye contact. He gave her a slight nod of the head saying it was okay.

* * *

Lucy and Levy trekked up the hill which was on the way to Natsu's. Lucy did find it odd that Levy actually wanted to come with Lucy here, only to walk back to the guild alone, but she set the feeling aside.

"So, Levy-chan, when can you come over again?"

Levy smiled. "Well~ I don't know when I have an open day," she said teasingly. Levy then proceeded to check her imaginary calendar.

Lucy laughed. It was nice to have her best friend back.

"How's your novel?" Levy asked.

Lucy shrugged. "I'm having a bit of writer's block, but I'm sure you could lend me a few books for inspiration." Lucy winked.

"I'm almost positive I know which genre you'd like," Levy said.

But Lucy was clueless.

"Romance. Romance!" Levy cried. "No offense, but it's the only genre you have no experience in," she stated.

Lucy tried to retort, but she faltered. She'd been on dates, sure. Any other attempts to spark something with someone she might have common interests with failed.

Then there was Natsu, whom Lucy often thought of. His rambunctiousness was a reason she tried _not _to fall in love with him. He was nothing like her. But Natsu had a place in her heart that no one else could take.

Levy seemed to be reading her mind. "Lucy, do you even know what love is?"

"Sorta," she replied sheepishly.

Levy spoke softly as if she were in a dream, "Love is unexpected. It can hurt, and it can be pleasurable," she paused. "But love is a battle. It is never easy. Never like those totally cliché romance novels someone reads. Confessions can hurt or are avoided because they don't want to be hurt. In reality, compatibility is only a small percentage of attraction."

"You love Natsu, don't you?"

Lucy was still interpreting Levy's speech. Man, that was long! But then she heard the last part.

_Levy's my best friend, I don't know if I should lie to her, _Lucy thought. _I mean, she's not much of a gossip girl or anything. _She took a look at her best friend. Levy's face consisted of sincerity. Lucy knew she could trust it. Mainly because it didn't look like Mira's 'plotting your secret wedding' face.

"Yeah," she breathed.

Levy didn't squeal. She smiled a bit and stopped in her tracks. She leaned over and hugged her best friend.

"Did you know till now?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"Nah, I've known for a while now. Just had to make sure," Levy whispered.

The two pulled back. Lucy looked ahead at the hill where Natsu and Happy's place resided at.

"Good luck," Levy called to Lucy.

Lucy took a deep breath. She was already at the knocker. Hesitantly, she tapped her knuckles on the weak wood.

* * *

Natsu had been waiting. He had been away from the guild just to control himself. There were creeps in the guild that would look at whoever's ass or boobs they wanted to...especially Lucy's. He had the temptation yesterday to punch their faces in. He only wanted Lucy. No one else could have her, but him.

His house was filled to the brim with piles of clothes and junk from adventures. Instead of lying in his hammock, he had cleared a spot on the floor. The trash on the floor make a complete circle around his sitting figure.

His eyes were locked on the door. They had been for about ten minutes. Ever since he had caught a whiff of Lucy's scent, he had known she'd be coming. All he could do was think, _I won't be able to control myself. She's in danger and she doesn't even know it. But what can I do? _

Her scent was coming closer and Natsu wasn't getting in any better condition. Just the scent of his mate sent him over the edge. He looked down for the first time in a while. His pants had tented a slight erection. It'd take way too long to work it off, so it sat there. Growing every time Natsu smelled or thought of Lucy.

Natsu then heard a soft knock on the door.

She was here.

At his house.

He gulped. His hands began to shake in fear of what he might do to her, but he reluctantly stood to open the door.

When he made it to the door, his back landed on it with a thud. Lucy ought to know by now he was right behind the door, but he wasn't ready to open it just yet.

He could practically feel her essence through the door. The loud pang of her heartbeat. The uneven breathing. And her scent. Oh, her scent.

His body began to heat up. Much over the normal point. _This was going to happen, wasn't it? _He sighed.

Where his back met his ass, a dark, velvety red scaled tail grew. There were no spikes. Just the smooth lizard skin that shimmered in any light. That wasn't all, though. Right at his shoulder blades grew wings that very well matched his tail. The thin leather that webbed his wings was a pale orange, like the flicker of a flame, and the edges were slightly torn. His tongue was rough and forked like a lizard's which left an uncomfortable feeling on the roof of his mouth. Lastly, red scales were scattered around his body, leaving large patches of skin exposed.

This form was known as Dragon Stage.

All Dragon Stage was supposed to do was make the dragon or dragon slayer aware that that person is their mate. Every once in a while, it'll give them a push.

Fortunately, Natsu was still in control. Barely. He had to get this over with before he hurt her badly because he knew for sure that taking someone's virginity hurt like hell (or so said Cana when she had her first time.)

He opened the door and there stood his angel, Lucy.

Natsu looked her over. She had on the look of astonishment on her face and Natsu knew that in a matter of seconds, she would run.

He lashed out and grabbed her arm.

"N-Natsu?!"

She was beginning to struggle, and Natsu knew he had to explain quickly. He pulled her close and let her snuggle into his chest.

Lucy knew this was Natsu, all right. He'd never hurt her, and right now, he seemed to be protecting her.

"Please just stay with me here, Luce."

She looked at him. His face was contorting in what seemed to be pain.

"I could say the same to you," she whispered.

They were wrapped in each other's arms. They only stood there for a while. Natsu was calming down. As long as she didn't try anything, he'd be fine for the time being. Still, he withdrew a hesitant breath, inhaling the sweet scent of Lucy, and he was content.

He finally spoke, "This is a part of my magic. It's normal."

"How often does this happen?" She asked.

"When I'm ready to...to mate," Natsu whispered into her hair.

Lucy flinched slightly, but Natsu gripped her tighter. His shoulder's shook. His eyes wandered to Lucy. She was a bit in shock, yet her eyes were filled with love and endearment.

"So that means me," Lucy breathed. Natsu lay a reassuring kiss in her hair and she relaxed.

Tension was still a bit tight for them, but he would make it work.

Natsu lifted her chin to meet his eyes. His tail swung around—knocking a few things over in the process—and wrapped itself around Lucy's waist. It binded them closer so there was no gap between them, but no one complained. Natsu leaned down while Lucy's arms wrapped themselves around Natsu's neck. He captured her lips lightly. It was a bit awkward, but who cared? The second kiss was the one worth remembering.

After a few seconds, she pulled away. Lucy cupped his cheek with one hand.

He smiled cheekily. "You ready, Luce?"


End file.
